Realtion Day
by Deranged Medicine
Summary: An Ordinary Day turns into something MUCH more. Videl and Gohan's love is starting to be put to the test! Will Frieza's son and his men get the best of g/v!? And will they fall in love before it's to late!? *COMPLETE*
1. Mother?

    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  Disclaimer: I don't own dbz so don't sue   
  
  
  
    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    "Ok class tomorrow is Orange Star Highs annual relative day; each of you will have to bring some body to school That is somewhat a relation to you, like a cousin, a friend but only if there over 18 years, or A parent, brother, ect."The English teacher announced. Gohan looked at the teacher like he was shot With a powerful ki beam. Why him, he just knew one of his parents would spill. Gohan dripped in his chair. While Videl death glared the teacher. She was somewhat glad her Dad was gone to Paris. The black haired human got to think though. Who would she bring? Certainly not one of her Dads robot butlers. Videl looked at Gohan who didn't look too happy either. She was about to ask what was wrong when the bell rang. BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!! (Author note: Saved by the bell lol) Videl stormed outside and threw her capsule down. Normally she would stalk Gohan but today wasn't her day. Gohan climbed onto the roof and shot into the sky. He felt his parents and Gotens ki at Capsule corp. and decided to go tell them the news.   
  
  
  
  
  
    Videl landed her jet in front of her Fathers machine. She quickly put her jet back in her capsule . The black haired human stormed into the house. When Videl got inside a familiar startled her guess her mother. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Hi to you to,"Videls mother Videlitonea replied to her daughter. Videl calmed a little. "Sorry Mom its just thought you left us,"Videl said in a sad tone. Videlitonea eyes widen. Where would she get such idea? She remember Hurcle her ex who seemed so sweet. Until he stole the credit for cell. Videlitona sculpted her face in her regular position. "I didn't leave you its just that Cold would have came looking, I had to leave so I went to a similar planet to earth called Parosagay, and I'm sorry I had no choice,"Videls mother replied. (Author note: Videl knows her mother is an alien) "Why would he come looking for you,"Videl asked. Videlitonna sadden. "He said he didn't like our race so he killed our race, I had to flee from earth cause if he came looking me and you both would have been killed,"Videlitona replied balling up her fist. Videl put a hand on her Moms shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********** At C.C *************  
  
"So your saying Gohan tomorrow is relation day,"Bulma asked. Gohan nodded. "Goku I want you there," Chi-Chi stated. "Same goose for you Vegeta and Trunks,"Bulma agreed. Vegeta brows wrinkled. "Hell no Onna im not going,"Vegeta scowled. Trunks nodded. "I'm not going if Dads not going,"Trunks smirked. Was he brilliant or what? "Vegeta you're sleeping on the couch if you don't go, and I won't Feed you,"Bulma barked. The sayian prince 'humped'. Trunks dropped his smirk. Goten laughed. Chi-Chi saw this. "Goten your going to,"Chi-Chi commanded. Goten sadden. He then looked at his friend you scalped his face to a Vegeta like smirk. Goten did the Son Grin. "Mom there demon Child's,"Gohan cried. "To bad, there going,"Chi-Chi replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
****The following Morning****   
  
The sayians looked at the school building. It was a big white and orange school, with a banner saying Welcome relatives. Gohan signed today was the day his life would turn into hell. The teenage demi sayian was cut short of a sign as Videl jet copter landed. Gohan only hoped she didn't bring her father. Only Kame knows how much he didn't want that man here. "Videl I still don't see why we had to fly in that thing,"Videlitona frowned. Videl signed. (Aurthors Note: They sure do that a lot) "Mom lighten up,"Videl replied. Videltona rolled her ice blue eyes. "Whereas first class," Videlitona asked. "First floor; follow me,"Videl directed. Videls mother followed. "Kakkorot number one why you staring is that your mate,"Vegeta smirked. Gohan shot Vegeta a death glare. Goku scratched the back of his head. "Gohan weres you're first class,"Goku questioned. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Follow me,"Gohan signed. The sayians followed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Relatives please sit next to the students,"An emotionless voice asked. The sayians and Videls mother seated were they were told. As the parents seated the teacher noticed the lady had to be Videls Mother. He looked at her. Hurcle said she left though. The teacher couldn't resist asking. "Miss," The teacher directed. Videlitona turned around. "Mr.Hurcle said you left them what are doing here," The Teacher asked sounding a little too less friendly. Videltona scowled. "For your information I only left because I had no choice, what's it matter to you what I do,"Videlitona scowled at the bald teacher. "Where were you,"A random student asked? "I was on a a... distant plane-place,"Videlitona stammered. The sayians and demi sayians eyes narrowed. Didn't she just say planet. "Didn't you just say planet,"The same student called out. That student was a little to smart for their own good. "It was joke that I thought I'd save for latter now what's with all the questions,"Videlitona said sitting down next to her daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan glanced at Videl and her mother. He could of sworn she said planet. "Now I want all of you Students to tell me a little bit about you and your relatives,"The teacher announced. Sharpter was the first to stand. "This is my Dad who is a fitness teacher, and he's strong to,"Sharptner Pointed out. Vegeta standed. "He's not strong hes just another pathetic weak human,"Vegeta scolwed the so called strong' father'. "I can kill you shortie with my finger,"Sharptners Dad joked. Vegeta turned red with anger nobody calls him shortie and lives. The sayian prince shot a ki beam toward Sharptners Dad. It was about to hit him when Videlitona stepped into the way. "Hey that could of killed him,"Videlitona replied trying not to yell. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "So,"Vegeta said in an emotionless voice. Gohan glanced at Videl. Videl glanced at Gohan. Their eyes locked. Although kayos was happening they couldn't help but notice each other. "I could stare in those eyes all day,"Gohan thought. "He has the most sweetest eyes I ever seen,"Videl thought. "W-What was the-the-at,"Earsa squeaked. Earasa's Mom held her daughter. Gohan and Videls eyes parted.   
  
  
  
  
  
"It was ki beam,"Goten answered innocently. The classes eyes popped out of there head what did he mean by ki beam. "Looked like a trick to me,"A jock yelled. Goten scratched the back of his head. "What is with you people were would get such an idea,"Videlitona asked in front of the class. "Hurcle,"The jock stated simply. Videlitona eyes widen. She knew her ex husband was low but not that low. He was just a sour weak bitter old man. Who had no right lieing to his daughter and the world. BRRRRRRIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!!       
  
  
  
  
  
  
  Me: Im finished   
  
Chibi Trunks: Big deal your chapter wasn't even long   
  
Me: Its my first chapter!!!   
  
Chibi Trunks: So   
  
Me: There never long. If I don't get no reviews the other one is going to be shorter   
  
Chibi Trunks: Weren't you going to say something about 9/11   
  
Me: Oh yeah. My conduces   
  
Chibi Trunks: Aren't you going to say a big speech   
  
Me: There's enough on TV *turns on TV*  
  
Chibi Trunks: I get your point   
  
Me: Review          
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
              


	2. Just what I needed to liven up my day!

  
  
  
Me: Thanks to all who review   
h2opologal   
Scifi81   
Knight's Shadow   
jay   
Videl   
Tantania Medea   
  
  
  
  
Chibi Trunks: Yeah Yeah get to the disclaimer already   
  
Me: *growls* Disclaimer: I don't own dbz   
  
  
  
  
Videl and her Mother walked to Videls next class. Which was Home economics. "Mom,"Videl said. Videltona turned to her daughter. "That was close, I don't know what I would of done if somebody found out what I was,"Videl said in a panicked tone. Videltona smiled. "Its ok,"Videltona replied. Videl scanned through the room numbers while conversations with her mother. She finally came across a room that read 204. Videl stepped toward the classroom. Her mother close behind. While the sayians and demi sayians were behind down the hall proceeding to make it to room 204. "I think something's fishy is going on with that lady,"Goku said meaning Videltona. Vegeta nodded. "What do you mean daddy,"Goten asked. "Well don't you rember when she said distant planet , I don't think things can get any more fishier,"Goku explained. Gohan looked at his father and began to let the information sink in. His father did have a point. Gohan was cut short thoughs as he looked the door which had 204 engraved into the it. The demi sayian gestured to the door followed by Goku and the rest of the sayians.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok class today we will be making old fashion pound cake, in case you didn't know my name is Mrs. Radke ,"The dizzy cooking teacher instructed. A student passed out a recipe card. "Now pare up with your relative and lets began,"Mrs. Radke announced. Videl and her mother moved to her kitchen. Gohan and his companions moved to their kitchen. Videl got out a brown large bowl. While Gohan looked at his options. (AN: Gohan can't cook) The teenage demi sayian finally found a suitable bowl. He grabbed it and placed it on the counter. "Ok Mom the first thing we need is sugar,"Videl announced. Videltona nodded getting out the sugar. The blue eyed female grabbed the sugar and placed it in a measuring cup. Agreeing that it was the right amount of sugar she placed it into the bowl. While at Gohans kitchen. "Ok Gohan all we need is some s-u sugar,"Goku stammered. Gohan grabbed the sugar. "Dose it say how much,"Gohan asked. "2 cups,"Goku replied. Gohan looked for a measuring up he couldn't find one. Instead he pulled out a tall glass. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten all watching from distance. Wondered what he was doing.   
  
  
  
  
  
Goten seen his Mom make cakes lots of times, not once have he seen her use a glass. Vegeta shook his head. While Trunks raised an eyebrow. Gohan filled the glass with sugar. And dropped it into the bowl. Followed by another glass full of sugar. "Ok next is eggs three of them,"Goku told his eldest Son. Gohan pulled out a some eggs. And crushed then into the bowl. Egg shells and all. *Videls Kitchen* "Now we need is eggs,"Videl told her mother. Videltona pulled out some eggs. Videl grabbed then and began to crack them open. Letting them spill into the bowl freely. "Next we need to add ingredients that are in the red bowl,"Videl read. Videltona searched for a bowl. Finally she found a bowl which was already sitting on the counter. *Gohans Kitchen* "Now we need to the stuff that's in the red bowl,"Goku said. Gohan began to search for the read bowl. Finally he found it. He spilled the ingredients into the bowl. "Now it says mold them into the cake pan,"Goku read. Gohan did as he was told *Videls table* Videls watch began to beep. "Videl there's a couple of thieves outside the bank,"The voice into her watch said. "Alright im on it,"Videl replied. She them got out of her chair and ran out the room. Videltona debated to come but decided against it. Gohan wasn't Videls mother though. "Bathroom."He yelled. He them pulled his Dad with him. Who pulled the rest of the sayins.   
  
  
  
  
  
****** At the Bank ******   
  
"Bosston shes here,"One of the hitch man yelled. The Bosston turned around. "Well, Well if it isn't Videl you know I've heard so much about you,"The Bosston said while smirking. Videl got into fighting stance. "Now why would you think I came here to fight,"Bosston got into fighting stance also. "Target one,"He screamed. Five of his hitch man came out of no where pining Videl to the ground. "Get the energy,"Boston ordered. Just then sayiaman came hurdling toward the scene. "I am the Great,"Gohan announced. The demi sayian then looked at Videl. "Hey what are you doing to Videl,"Sayianman ordered. Boston looked at the sayians. "There's more sayians then expected, get the shields,"Bosston yelled. The hitchman obeyd. Surronding ki shilds around them and Videl. "How did you know we were sayians,"Gohan asked. "The hair, though im not sure about the purple one,"Bosston repliled. "Hey,"Trunk scowled. "You don't even see my hair,"Gohan added. Boston sweat dropped, "We know sayians came to earth, and we put your hair doos, also Videls mother said she had a brother who was on earth and that 'How you know we were sayians' just confirmed my suspicion," Bosston explained.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want from me though,"Videl asked from the ground. "Your energy you have amazing potential have you thought about training,"Boston asked. Vegeta thought this would be a good time for him to step in. "I am Vegeta Prince of the sayians and how could the Mother be a sayian she has blue eyes,"Vegeta asked. Bosston rolled his eyes. "And prince of the sayians added to my suspion list, she doesn't have blue eyes she must have contacts or something," Boston pondered. Goku let this information sink in. Who was her brother though. "Who is her brother,"Goku asked. "Hell I know,"Bosston snapped. Videl looked at the hitch man who were holding her down. They did look like they were off guard. Wasting no time Videl raped her arms and legs from their gasp. She them punched them in their stomach's. They yelled in pain. Videl got up. She then kicked them in the ribs. They coughed up blood. She then twirled out of the ki shield. It was a good thing Bosston was to busy answering questions. Bosston turned around. "Get back in the shield you half breed ,"Bosston yelled. Videl ignored him. "Fine, but you sayians better sleep with your eyes open," Bosston raged ki and body both disappearing off earth.(Its like instant transmission but not) Leaving his hitch man their to die.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok what was that,"Goku asked. Vegeta eyes widen. He had member the alien race called Forajins doing that. "Kakkort its something only forjins can do, a race similar to our own," Vegeta replied. Videl began to move away from the group. "Brat were do you think your going," Vegeta snapped. "Well I WAS going back to school,"Videl snapped back. "What's your mother real name I don't but that Videltona business,"Goku asked. Videl looked at the guys who were asking the questions. Finally her right mind began to kick in. "Hey your the guys that were with Gohan today,"Videl pointed out. Sayianmans eyes shot open. "So I guess if I put to and to together, sayianman and Gohan have similar height,"Videl pondered. Vegeta grew annoyed. "Yeah Yeah the brats sayiaman now whats her name,"Annoyed Vegeta asked. "VEGETA,"Gohan raged. "Oh brat calm down she aklready knew,"Vegeta said. Gohan calmed down but just a little. "Um I don't rember her other name,"Videl replied to Vegeta. "Why we don't we got back to the school and ask her,"Goku questions. Everyone nodded as they shot off into the sky. "Hey what about me, and how can you fly,"Videl yelled. But nobody heard her for they were already gone. 'I guess I can just use my jet,'Thought Videl.   
  
  
  
  
  
****** At Orange Star High ******   
  
'I could of sworn I sensed a forjin but it just disappeared, I hope Videls ok, If she do show up she'll land on the roof, I guess I can meet her,'Videltona thought. She then began to walk out of the door but was stopped by the home ec teacher. "Ms were are you going,"Mrs. Radke asked. Videltona growled. "Im going to the bathroom to you MIND,"Videltona lied. Mrs. Radke shook her head. Videltona then darted out the door. She then ran up the stairs which led to the roof. Videltona finally finished the stairs and began to wait for the arrival of her daughter. The full blooded sayian then noticed five blurs coming her way. When they finally landed she noticed that those where the guys from earlier. 'How can those guys fly, normal humans can't fly,'Videltona thought. The blurs finally stopped. "Hey its the lady," Goten pointed out innocently. All eyes turned to Videltona. "What's your sayian name,"Vegeta asked. "Videltona,"She replied. Vegeta growlded. "Ok, Ok its Vegelita,"Videltona replied. Vegeta jaw dropped. No it couldn't be his sister had died with the planet years ago.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it Vegeta,"Goku asked. Vegeta glared at Goku. "Dad don't Vegelita kind of sound like your name,"Trunks questioned. Vegeta glared at Trunks. "Why do you have blue eyes if your sayian,"Goku asked. Videltona rolled her eyes. "There contacts,"Videltona statted simply. "Well aren't you going to say something,"Videltona quetioned her long lost brother. "I thought you died with the planet, and I haven't seen you earth," Said Vegeta. "Did Frieza or Cold destroy our planet,"Videltona asked. Vegeta scowl deepen. "Frieza now answer my damn question,"Vegeta snapped. "Oh, well I went to a far away planet to hide away from Cold, see I didn't know he was already defeated, until last year, when word on Parsagay began to spread, then I left and headed to earth, well I was on earth a while ago but thats when I had Videl, then I fled,"Videltona explained. "Hmmmph,"Was all Vegeta said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl jet carefully landed on top of Orange star Highs roof. Taking everybody by surprise.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Me: Im finished with chapter 2 sorry it took so long.   
  
Chibi Trunks: That chapter was short too   
  
Me: It was longer than the other one. And I'll make the next one longer.   
  
Me: Oh yeah im working on my Web site so thats why im also slow on updates. And if any of you aurthors have any fanfction please send it to me @ dajs4life@aol.com   
  
Chibi Trunks: Read and don't review   
  
Me: *growls* Its Read and Review!!!   
Please review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Enter Bra and Pan and Welcome back Bosst...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Thank you to all those who r/r chapter 2:   
Mystic Gohan's Chrissy   
Mrs. Videl Son   
Knight's Shadow   
  
  
Chibi Trunks: Adbzfan2k03 don't own dbz or dbzgt  
  
Me: Hey I do own dbz and dbgt   
  
Chibi Trunks: Im your dreams   
  
Me: So what I can dream *signs* I don't dbz or dbgt   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl landed on top of the roof looking at the faces she saw. So her Mom knew about flying. And the incident. "Mom,"Videl said. Videltona smiled. "Videl,"Vidletona replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him. Goku watched also but a serious thought came up. "Look we have to get to capsule corp, and so we could find out what were really up against,"Goku said breaking whatever that was going on. The senish nodded. But before they could take off Videl asked a question. "Who's going to fly me there,"Videl asked her all of her questions put on hold. Gohan turned around. "I'll fly you,"Gohan volunteered . He them grabbed Videls waist and floated into the air. The Z senish following so after. And with a nod they were off to capsule corp.   
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Bosston landed in a dark planet. Its inhabiting were all human like but had a cold and ruthless side. Bosston walked toward the throne room. Passing up good technology but not as good as earths. He steeped in front of the throne. Bowing with one knee. "Did you get the half breed,"The leader asked. He shook his head. "Well you must not value your life then,"The leader said his eyes glowing bright pink. "Please Master, Please just give me one more chance, there were other sayjins there, please master, please,"Bosston begged for mercy. The human and lizard like creature the pondered for a second. "Well you are the strongest here, but you also are replaceable, one more chance I give you,"The Master said firing at a random guard. He screamed in agony as its master eyes sent it in purple flames. "That will be you next time,"The Master said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~********* Somewhere On Earth ***********~  
  
  
  
The large time travel machine landed in west city. Two figures appeared out of them.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The z senish landed outside capsule corp. They stepped into the tall building. Videl and Videltona gasped of the size of it. "I don't know Bulma somethings not right,"Chi Chi said with worry. Goten ran up to his Mom. "Oh Goten you can't spend 2 hours without your mom,"Trunks stated. Trunks then slowly walked to his Mom. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't we have more important issues to attend to,"Vegeta statted being realistic. "Yeah like how come you can fly,"Videl outbursted. Vegeta growled. "Its called ki sweetie,"Videltona replied. "But my dad said it was trick,"Videl outbursted again. "Well your Dad said there was no such things aliens,"Vegeta admitted. Videl was about to say something but realized she didn't have anything else to ask. Bulma hmmphed hands on her hips. "Who is that lady and young lady in my house and aren't you spose to be at the school,"Bulma asked. Chi Chi nodded and glared at Goku. "Onna, that's my sister and my sisters brat, and were not at that blasted school because somethings came after my sisters brat, the race called forjins,"Vegeta explained. "Oh,"Bulma said. The z senish were interrupted as something popped on the screen the news. But they weren't really alarmed of the news till they heard the word blast.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Domingue Varquuees, with the news apparently sometime today two teens appeared, one with blue hair the other with black hair, they were mentioning the word blast and wait here they come now,"The reporter explained. "Bra I don't know about this, why can't we just talk this out I mean we don't have to threaten innocent lives,"Pan asked. Bra turned around. "So do you think the im happy is going to get the z senish group here,"Bra asked back. "Why don't we just fly there,"Pan suggested. "No to much commotion,"Bra replied. "Ok,"Pan agreed. "Hello im Dominque Varquuees from the news can I ask you a few questions, just what do you mean by blasting stuff, is it an new invention a trick maybe,"The reporter asked putting a mic up to the two teens. "What is with you and that preppy little smile on your face, are you always that happy, or, are you a hypocrite, or are you happy cause you got a boob job,"Bra asked. Pan nodded. "I think shes a hypocrite, it suits her more,"Pan suggested.   
  
  
  
  
  
"But did you look at the silicon,"Bra asked. Pan nodded again. "You do have a point,"Pan pondered. "The nerve of you youngsters, now can you please answer my damn question,"The reporter screeched. "Ok we will answer your question were planning on-,"Pan was cut off. "Taking over the planet," Bra outbursted. "Bra that's not how they'll come,"Pan said. "Who,"The reporter asked. "The z senish,"Pan answered. "Now why don't we start off with something classic like uhhh-,"Bra was cut off. "Just who are the z senish evil aliens maybe,"The reporter joked. Bra turned red. "Oh now you've done it,"Pan stated. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER !!, THAT'S IT PAN GET THE ROPE,"Bra ordered. Pan was about to object but realized how mad Bra was. But she could be talked out of it with a good old son speech. "Bra im sure, she wasn't talking about your father,"Pan told her in raged friend. Bra glared at the reporter. "Your lucky by best friend Pan talked me out of it,"Bra said her anger lowering. "Lets just fly there,"Pan stetted. Bra nodded. With that the two demi sayjins took off into the air.   
  
  
  
  
  
**************C.C*************  
  
  
  
"Ok now what the hell was that,"Videltona raged. "I don't know, but the blue one sure was mad over a joke,"Goku pondered. (An: The Z senish are so caught up they don't feel them coming there way) "Maybe it wasn't a joke,"Videl told the group. "But who used to be evil,"Goten asked. All eyes turned toward Vegeta except Videl. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bulma opened it to reveal Bra and Pan. But this time they had on glasses and a notepad in their hands. "Hello im Brala, and this is my friend Panela see were trying to do this survey on capsule corp, and we need your help," Bra asked. "Sorry we don't have time today,"Bulma said. Pan then did her puppy dog eyes. She'd been working on them for weeks they just had to work. Gohan and Goten noticed what she was doing. "Well ok but only for a moment, please come in,"Bulma said looking into her coal eyes. Pan did the son grin. And Bra did the classic Vegeta smirk. "Hey aren't those the girls from the news,"Trunks wondered out loud. "Little boy the girls from the news didn't have glasses,"Bra replied in a sweet innocent voice. Trunks growled. "I'm not little,"He hissed. Bulma stepped in before this little verbal fight went further. "Please excuse my son,"Bulma said. "Its ok Bulma I mean, Ms. Briefs,"Pan replied. Bra nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know your son could be such a BRAT,"Bra snorted to the small now angered chibi.   
  
  
  
  
  
But before Trunks could reply Pans watch went off. Her eyes widen. She perched her hand to Bra's ear. "We got to leave, the Bosston guy is back,"Pan whispered. Bra nodded. "We better change into our fighting gis,"Bra whispered back. "Ms Briefs can we use the bathroom,"Pan asked. Bulma nodded and motioned her hand to the bathroom. The girls ran it and changed into their fighting gis. Pan was wearing the very familiar orange and blue fighting gi. While Bra changed into an all royal blue gi with a heavy looking sword.. "I'm sorry ms Briefs we got to go,"Pan said as her in Bra were stopped. "Hey you are the ones from the news,"Bulma accused. "No really were not,"Pan lied. Bulma put her hand on her hips. "Were are you two going in fighing gis,"Bulma asked under suspicion. "To the mall,"Bra lied. They then went to the door but was stopped again. "Look Dad they are the ones from the news" Goten and Trunks and said to their fathers. "Bra we can't stay any longer we just have to RUN," Pan yelled running out the door. Bra followed her. With that they took off into the sky. The Z senish looking at them the whole time. "Should we follow them,"Gohan asked keeping a close look at them. Goku nodded. Videltona, Goten, Trunks and Videl started to follow but was stopped. "Why don't you stay here while we go,"Goku asked. They nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra and Pan was followed to a mountainous area far from the Sons. The z senish kept there distance. "Well, Well, if it isn't the monkeys, I've been expecting you two,"Bosston sneered. Pan and Bra snorted. "Touchy ones aren't we,"Bosston said with a sick smile. With the Bosston snapped his fingers and pan and Bra were greeted by several hitch man. They looked around them and began to power up, high but not super sayjin. An orange hitch man fired at Pan with a punch. She easily dogged it. Sending a kick twoard the enemys chin. He wiped the blood with his bare hand. He then proceeded to aim a powerful ki beam at Pan. She easily deflected it and sent one of her own. Which killed the evil hitch man. While Bra was facing her own battle. An Blue hitch man fired an powerful blow and Bra who barely dodged it. She kicked the blue hitch man in his stomach. Were he coughed up blood. Probably breaking a few ribs. He the tried to kick her. But was cut off as he went hurdling toward a mountain. Bra shot a powerful ki beam just before he reached the mountain. Leaving a exposition in the air. Bosston looked at the scene in front of him pitiful. He shot a powerful blast killing all of his pitiful hitch man. Ending a long game short.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well that was easy,"Bra said glaring at Bosston. "Its not like you were being challenged and were would the fun be if I didn't kill you stupid pitiful monkeys,"Bosston sneered. "That's it im getting tired of you calling us monkeys you stupid lizard,"Pan raged. Bosston smirked. "Oh I got the sayian mad,"Bosston laughed. "That makes two,"Bra raged also. "So which one of you would like to go first,"Bosston asked. "Me,"Pan said. Bra shook her head. "No, I need to kill him for calling me a monkey,"Bra replied. Pan smiled she had an idea. "There's only one way to settle this,"Pan said Bra nodded knowing what she ment. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, ROCK PAPPER SCISSORS,"(AN:YAL SHOULD KNOW WHERE I GOT THAT FROM) Pan nodded she had one. "Come on monkey give me your best shot,"Bosston asked. Pan nodded as she sent a kick twirling twoard Bosstons head. He coughed up blood. He was so cetin she was weak. "That's it,"He screamed powering up to his max. Pan yawned. She was then sent hurdling twoard a mountain. She got slowly. Going along with Bosstons little game. "Yeah fall down like a monkey,"Bosston laughed. Pan did a son smirk and began to power up to. Rocks began to lift around her as her once aqua surrounding her turned whiteish gold along with her hair. Her eyes were a seal blue color.   
  
  
  
  
  
The small group of sayians gasped she was sayjin.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Foolish sayian i'll-,"Bosston didn't finished his sentence he was cut off as Pan sent a powerful ki beam straight though his heart. He immediately fell down. "Now Bra,"Pan yelled. Bra didn't waste no time she immediately powered up to super sayian picking up the powerful sword. She then began to slay bosston. He then was cut into tiny pieces. And blasted away. Pan and Bra began to laugh. "Beaten by monkeys eh,"Bra laughed out loud. Pan laughed to. They were cut short laughs as the small group of sayjins came right in front of them. They immediately stopped "Hey Bra don't we got to do that thing,"Pan asked. "Yeah that thing,"Bra nodded. Vegeta crossed his arms. Bra looked up and knew she wasn't getting out of this one. They both quickly powered down to their normal state. "Well you see, were from the future,"Pan announced. "And were there's this threat see, its over now, but before we were born, it ran free killing everything, it killed all of humanity except me my mom and Pan's Mom, well that's about it,"Bra finished. The small group of male sayjins gasped. "Nice way of putting it, Bra,"Pan scowled. Bra glared at Pan. "Well at least I said something,"Bra scowled back. "Well we still have to prepare for the lady and the others who I mention is twice as strong as the little fish we just faced,"Pan pointed out. Bra nodded. It was like they had never had even been fighting.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So Pan who's your mother and father,"Goku asked breaking the ice. Pan shook her head. "I'd rather not say,"Pan denied. Goku looked over at Bra. "What about you,"Goku asked. "Bulma and Vegeta," She mumbled very low.Goku scratched the back of his head. "What did you say,"He asked. "Why do I have to awnser all of these questions I just want to spent time with my father,"Bra said motioning toward Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes shot open and glared at Bra. She did look exacly like Bulma. Well that would explained that whole evil alien situation. "You know we should head for Korin tower before that lady gets here,"Pan informed. The small group of male sayinas eyes perched up. "We don't know how she look we just know she's going to be at Korin Tower,"Bra replied. The z gang nodded and headed for Korin Tower.   
  
  
  
  
Dominque Varquuees smirked, Also knowned as DV. She was so brilliant. Those stupid sayjins would never know what hit them. She laughed hysterically.   
  
  
  
  
Me: Well so what did you think???   
  
Chbi Trunks: I think that chapter alright   
  
Me: *growls* I know there wasn't no g/v but I didn't know how to put any in with Pans and Bra's arrival Please R/R   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
PLEASE SUMIT A REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Dark Magic part 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Sorry I have not been updating in. Oh yeah thanks to the following for reviewing   
  
Mystic Gohan's Chrissy   
  
  
Mrs. Videl Son   
  
  
Emotionless Shadow   
  
  
chris   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
They had finally reached Korin Tower. "Finally, the lady probably is already plotting,"Pan announced. "Just how could you be so sure,"Bra raised an eyebrow. "Cause she is, besides if you had listened to your Mom you would know that,"She snapped. Bra rolled her eyes. Goku glared at the to teens. There was an uncomfortable silence till he asked a question. "So how powerful is she,"He asked. "Not that powerful but she relies on dark magic,"Bra replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Dark Magic,"Gohan jumped in. "Yeah she fight's a little, but every spell she says or thinks the damage is massive, I've never seen her face but, I know she's not no one to mess with," Bra eyes darkened for a moment. "So why are we here,"Gohan asked. "Well we do need senzu beans," Pan reminded. Vegeta snorted at her comment. "Get off my property,"Korin yelled. "Ugg shut the hell up we only want beans, you would know that if you had been looking in you damn pot's ,"Bra crossed her arms stubbornly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you could of at least warned a cat,"Korin snorted. The cat eyes the turned toward to Goku. "So what brings you here Goku"He asked. "We need senzu beans, see those to girls came from the future to help us fight a few threats, there extremely powerful,"Goku said. Korin looked over at the two sayjins. "O well I would never have thought the blue one was strong," Korin laughed. "Well she is you damn kitty,"Bra blurted. "Why you disrespectful little child I have you know you should be honored to even be on this tower,"He scowled.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well im not,"Bra replied. "Can you just give us the beans!,"Pan yelled almost as loud as Chi Chi. The small huddle of sayjin covered their ears. Korin simply walked over to a table in silence. Picking op a small brown bag, he handed it to Goku. "Now there a full twenty beans in there,"Korin announced. Goku nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"_Sayjins, Sayjins, I want their energy now!   
  
  
Give it to me fast as you can, make sure it's of every male   
  
  
Make them feel weak and pathetic,   
  
  
I want them to feel like their looked up into a cell   
  
  
With their blood I will grow wiser and stronger,  
  
  
I will be invincible, my magic will grow   
  
  
And my dark magic will show!!! _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
DV smirked as she said the rest of her spell. She just hoped that it would work on these sayjins or monkeys. They couldn't be that powerful. I mean they looked pretty dumb to her. Looks can always deceive a person though. But her magic has not yet failed her. D.V simply sat down awating for her future results.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
Both Pan and Bra felt a sudden amount of dark energy surround her and the fellow male sayjins. "Watch out!,"They yelled. But it was to late. They were already caught up in a mistake. They all fell to the ground unconscious. There body's disappearing as well. "What's happening,"They asked themselves in shock.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
  
  
DV smirked all things were going as she planned. She still needed there blood though. She could just kill them. That would take all there blood. But she wanted to not only use there blood she wanted to taste it. Finding a small razor out of her pocket she swiped Gohans skin lightly. Placing it to her lips she tasted it. Also feeling her spell take affect.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do we do now,"Pan asked annoyed. "How should I know,"She snapped. Pan crossed her arms stubbornly. "Look all we have to do is use a tracking device or something,"Pan announced. "Idiot how do we you find them,"Bra yelled. Pan smirked. "Simple we get those ki things that hides your ki, we then use the transport thing and press who we won't to find and there they are here,"Pan nodded at her own idea.   
  
  
  
  
  
"That's genius now all I have to do is encapsulate about a million things to find those damn inventions,"Bra grumbled. "Oh quit being a baby,"Pan laughed. Bra continue to grumble while looking through capsules. Pan shook her head. Picking up a small case. She began to help her friend as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl fell to the ground as an amount of blood swiped from her face. Her other female friends glared at her strangely. "I don't know what's going on, the blood just came, ok," Videl blushed in embarrassment. "We understand-,"Chi Chi and Bulma was about say as they fell to the ground unconscious. "What's wrong with the-,"Videl fell to the ground as well. What was happening to her? Videltona looked at her daughter in curiosity.   
  
  
  
  
  
What was wrong with her? She then check out the eternal bite marks on Bulma and Chi Chi necks. Then to her daughter blood red mark. Then it clicked in her head. 'Bulma and CHi Chi had fell cause something happen to their mates. My daughter isn't mated but since she has a feeling kept deep inside it effects her too' Though Videltona bitterly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What wrong with my Mom,"Trunks asked? Goten nodded. "She's sick,"Videltona lied. Well partly. They were sick, well there mates were hurt. Which made them sick. "What about Videl,"Goten asked innocently. "She's sick to,"She lied again. She really hoped she wasn't the damage was only temporary and not permanent.   
  
  
  
  
  
Cause when whatever is happening can't be good. Videltona hoped the male sayjins lived for their mates sake.   
  
  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
  
  
An: I know everyone's surprised at how short this is but this is all I want to give away on this chapter. Next chapter. Will be much better. Oh yeah after they get out of this DV dilemma the story isn't over. I have much more twist to add! One more thing please do me a favor and   
  
  
  
  
  
Review 


	5. PLEASE READ!

  
  
  
  
  
  
** An: Ok now Im sorry for not updating in so long. But I will update something soon. I will at least try. I only got one review for the last chapter but thats ok I guess. Anyways I'll try to update. Im not promising an date but I will update something soon.**


	6. Our Love Is So Rock Steady

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Ok here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait. Special thanks to the following for reviewing.   
  
  
  
Tatania Medea  
  
David  
  
tealsaturn   
  
priness beeduru   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt so don't sue. Or No Doubts Rock Steady.   
  
  
  
  
  
**********************   
  
  
  
  
  
Videltona's arms guarded the three bodies. "Hey kid give me some red meat,"Videltona said to Trunks. Who was now looking over at her confused. Videltona looked annoyed. "Just give to me!,"She barked Trunks didn't waste any time. He scurried toward the kitchen giving her a piece of meat. Videltona cut it into three half's. She then placed it onto the bonded marks. Trunks and Goten looked at her like she had sprouted two legs. Videltona shook her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
***********************   
  
  
  
  
  
"Bra I thought you said they were in these capsules,"Pan growled. Bra rolled her eyes slowly. "They are in here, there's just a lot of capsules,"Bra said looking through another capsule. Pan growled in annoyance. They were searching for at least an hour now and they still havn't found the right capsule.   
  
  
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
  
  
DV laughed as she watched the sayjins looks so peaceful yet they had this disturbed expression on their face. She shook her head. No those sayjin weren't that strong. Nobody could stop her she was unstoppable. No it just didn't make sense to her. DV knew that Bosston was defeated by sayings. Not those sayings though. Still her black magic was one of the strongest in the entire universe.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl opened her eyes. She looked at Bulma and CHi Chi who were still down, then back to her mother. "Mother what's going on,"She asked weakly. Videltona eyes moved toward her daughter. "Oh sweetie, your in love with Kakkorts son, it doesn't matter if you admit it, doesn't matter, its still in your heart,"She placed her hand on Videls cheek.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom I am not in love with Gohan,"Videl said. Videltona shook her head. "Yes you are, cause if you wasn't you wouldn't be in this,"She told her daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bra looked at a magazine. There was an important fashion alert in there she just couldn't help seeing what it was. "What are you doing!,"Pan yelled as Bra threw the magazine way from her hands. "Nothing, why did you stop searching chop chop we have to find the capsule,"Bra began to look through a few more capsules. Pan shot her friend a death glare but continue to search.   
  
  
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan fought with his emotions. He and the rest of the sayjins were currently in a dark world. The wole thing was black. "Dad what do I do, and where are we,"Gohan asked Goku. His father turned around looking at him watching the world pass him by. "I don't know,"The father replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes. They were so blind. "Were in the world were some witch cased a spell, our bodies are harmed however not out souls,"Vegeta replied looking around.   
  
  
  
  
  
Goku glared at him. Checking to see what Vegeta meant. But his eyes showed nothing but the words he had been told. "How do we get out,"Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Its up to that half sayjin or your brats mate,"Vegeta replied sitting down on the black grass. "Videls not my mate,"Gohan told him. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Look we will have to take the witches ship, so we can go to the source,"Vegeta said turning serious. Goku scratched the back of his head. Vegeta could make things sound so difficult at times.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean the leader of all of this kayos, that is if, she can find a way,"Vegeta crossed his arms. Gohan eyes widen. "Videls not strong enough though,"Gohan said glaring at Vegeta. He couldn't let anything happen to Videl. "She doesn't have to be, she only has to be strong mentally or hold a soft spot for you in her blasted heart,"Vegeta spat. He hated talking about emotions. Gohan shook his head. He wasn't so sure that Videl loved him. Or had a spot for him in her heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So your saying if she loves me then well be alright,"Gohan asked Vegeta. Vegeta nodded slowly. Goku jumped up and down like a two year old. "Were going to be alright!,"He said. Goku wasn't as dense as she lead on to be. He saw the gleam in Videls eyes. It was the same gleam his mate had shared for him. "I wouldn't be so sure Videl hate's me,"Gohan said to his father.   
  
  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do,"Videl yelled. Videltona had an idea. "We have to go, well you and the boys, I have to stay here with them,"Videltona looked at the ground. Videl nodded. Although deep down inside she didn't get it. Why was her mother doing all of his. And why couldn't her mother come as well. Those question continue to run through her head. Like a bullet hot on flesh. It just kept on pestering her inside of her mind. She had to help Gohan and the others though. She felt that someone was doing all of this.   
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't know who though. Who could be so heartless. So cold to do this to Gohan and the others. Wait a minute she was thinking of Gohan again. She was thinking of the man that she so despreatly tried her best not to think about. She needed to get him out of her head. But it was somehting in the pit of her stomach that said she liked him more than she let on. The first day of school she had this feeling about him. Of course she felt he was hiding something from her but it was mixed with something more.   
  
  
  
  
  
Something like love something such as when she looked at him made her want to blush. However it was deeper than a high school crush or was that what it was. Shaking those thought out of her head she faced her mother. "Fine I'll go but where do I go,"She asked. Videltona faced her daughter. "You to the mountains, near west city, then you there shall be a passage underneath it,"Videltona told her daughter. She nodded. Videltona glared at Goten and Trunks. "I want you two, to go with her,"Videltona told the two boys. They nodded slowly.   
  
  
  
  
  
They didn't know what was going on. Their Mom's had fainted and they couldn't feel their parents ki. All they could feel was this surge of dark energy. "Now go on, I'll be waiting now member Videl, there's a feeling in your heart let it free,"She told her daughter. Videl nodded. Although she didn't know what her mother was talking about either.   
  
  
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
  
  
The two semi sayjins had flown Videl to a couple of mountains near West City. "Ok Big Sister Videl this is the place,"The boys looked into a cave. There she was the leader in charge of it all. Her arms were crossed. She had a scowl present on her face. "I've been expecting you,"Dv turned around to face her, the light shined off her face. Making the villain look beautiful. "Good, I don't know what you did with Gohan but why,"She asked her. DV smirked. Which made Videl blood boil.   
  
  
  
  
  
How could she? And she had the nerve to smirk. DV smirked prying herself into Videls mind. This was going to be easier than she thought. Sayjins didn't have feelings. Or so she though. How ever Videl was well prepared she had remembered what her mother told her. _ There's a feeling in you hear let it free_ That thought rang through her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ Our love is rock steady  
  
rock steady, rock steady  
  
our love is rock steady  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl felt someone enter her mind however she was ready.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ Love is like a punishment  
  
Home girl here to represent  
  
So innocently you seem to come my way  
  
While Tinker bell and Cupid play  
  
they sit there and laugh  
  
I sit here and I can't believe my eyes  
  
You found me at last  
  
but wait and see how it'll agonize  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl's brain and hear began to fill with the events of Gohan entering Orange Star High for the first time. And how she always gave him a hard time, but deep down inside she loved the way he carried himself. Deep down she loved him.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ A real love survives a rock steady vibe   
  
A real love survives a rock steady vibe   
  
rock steady, rock steady   
  
our love is so rock steady   
  
rock steady _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl closed her eyes. Letting her mind feel with thoughts that warmed her soul.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ Steady now, stop rocking it  
  
its a delicate environment  
  
Retire the sleeping is a shanty love  
  
Be careful now don't wake it up  
  
it's never going to last  
  
it's never going to make it back alive  
  
so how can we relax  
  
I really hope that we will actually survive  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl fought those doubting thoughts out of her head. She was in love with Gohan although she'd never admit it. It was true.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ a real love survives a rock steady vibe  
  
a real love survives a rock steady vibe  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
She laughed as more doubting thoughts entered her head. They weren't true she just pushed them aside.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ it's never going to last  
  
it's never going to makes it back alive  
  
so how can we relax  
  
I really hope that we will actually survive  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
DV could have sworn she had her. Although every thing she did kept tumbling down. It wasn't working. DV felt herself start to engulf in flames. No it wasn't happening. It was to be the other way around.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ a real love survives a rock steady vibe  
  
a real love survives a rock steady vibe  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOO,"She cried as her body turned into ashes. Videl had one. This race although there was more ahead.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ rock steady  
  
our love is so rock steady  
  
rock steady, rock steady  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Ok it's the end. Yay I finished. Ok this is the first hard core romantic chapter I've ever written I think. I mean they were saying "I Love You" And all of that. I think I picked the perfect song. And this chapter is longer than the other one as well. Ok now the next chapter they will be on their way to the other planet. Lets hope that everything all worked out. And they get out of that world. Well I worked ** hard ** on this chapter. All of that plotting was hard to make. And this chapter has opened up my plotting. Meaning I now have more ideas to add. The updating should be more sooner now. I hope. Well come on please   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Review!! **


	7. I dont love you! Villian getting clo...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Vacation at Last. Glad I got rid of that Trunks *drinks smoothie*   
  
Chibi Trunks: Hi *grins*   
  
Me: Where did you come from!!   
  
Chibi Trunks: Were ever I came from Im here to put the romance to a end!   
  
Me: *raises eyebrow* Oh come on, I know you enjoyed rock steady!   
  
Chibi Trunks: I would never!   
  
Me: Rite....   
  
Chibi Trunks: Rite my ass   
  
Me: Im telling Bulma!!!   
  
Chibi Trunks: What ever   
  
Me: Oh Bra!!   
  
Bra: *comes from where ever she is with Pan* what   
  
Me: Well what do you think of your little brother cursing   
  
Bra: Who gives a fuck, I mean bad bad!!   
  
Pan: Rite........  
  
Me: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt. Big thanks Princess Beeduru and xing@fanfiction.net to for reviewing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl looked at the ashes that was once, where the body of an evil villain was. She found herself lost of words. And it was all for Gohan. A body she claimed she didn't even like! Her body shifted from left to right. "Big Brother!!,"Goten screamed looking at his brother. Videl turned around. Facing Gohan. He looked so handsome to her. Wait a minute she couldn't be think those kind of thoughts! Gohan didn't know what to say either. I mean a girl who he thought hated him saved him by her love for him. "I think we better head back guys!,"Goku said nodding for everyone to grab hold of him. With that they were off.   
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Bra do you feel that, there safe!,"Pan yelled to her friend who jumped up startled. Bra dusted her outfit off. "Cool,"Bra replied. Pan nodded. "Now there at C.C, so let's go meet them,"Pan told her fried while starting to put all of the contents they had token out in a empty capsule.   
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
"Videl see I knew you loved Gohan!,"Goku told her. She blushed, but quickly shaking her head. "But I don't sir,"She told him her face beet red. Goku nodded. Understanding that the girl was in denial. "Chi Chi!,"His voice yelled picking up his mate unconscious body. Vegeta grabbed his Mate quickly examining her so that nobody could see him. "Don't worry, they'll be ok, they have just suffered from the pain there mate's bodies went through,"Videltona pointed out.   
  
  
  
  
  
They nodded. "We have to go to their planet,"Vegeta said in gruffly voice. Goku nodded. However he sensed their approach. Not just a warrior, but the person who was ahead of all the warriors! "Vegeta, we may not be able to carry out that wish, there on their way to earth!,"Goku's voice turned serious. Everyone in the entire room jumped up. They couldn't believe it. They had just gone through one struggle now this!   
  
  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
  
  
Tears started to form in Pan's eyes clouding her vision. "We don't have much time!, there going to come a kill my parents, your's to, were to late!,"Tears fell from her eyes. Tears that she had kept seeled for all this time. Bra looked at her. "It's going to ok, Pan,"Bra told her friend who was now crying. She had always tried to be there for her. But now there wasn't nothing she could really do.   
  
  
  
  
  
** Flash Back ***   
  
  
  
  
  
"Videl I love yo-,"Gohan was cut off as a powerful ki beam flew right into his heart. Videl screamed tears falling from her eyes. He didn't even know how much she really cared for him! "GOHAAAAAAAN!!!,"She screamed crying with all her might. Letting loose all of her tears.   
  
  
  
  
  
** End Of Flash Back **   
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan it's going to ok,"Bra put a hand of comfort on her shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
The lizard like creature smirked as he got closer to his destination. Oh the Monkeys would pay dearly for what they've done. It was his revenge for his entire blood line!   
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl picked a capsule that was in her sports bra. Pressing a button she let the capsule run free. Picking up her diary out of it. She made sure she had the bathroom door locked.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Dear Diary, You would believe happened to me today. I found out that I loved Gohan! Yes im falling for the guy. Can You believe this. I thought I hated the guy! Maybe I was just hiding my feelings. Well Anyways I have to go. I'm not even pose to be writing. There's a lot going on. And there's a threat like cell coming. So bye, cya.   
  
Videl _   
  
  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan didn't know what to think of all this. He had to go to the bathroom though. Videl was in it though. However he was lucky enough to see her coming out of it. He walked slowly in her direction. He looked at her. She easily avoided eye contact. Walking in the bathroom, he shut the door. He was about to use the bathroom when he found. A book lying on the bathroom sink. He put the book down. However the small book opened as he did that. He was about to close it when he saw his name come up in the book. Curious as he is. He looked into it. Reading the entry of Videl's. His eyes widen twice their normal size when he read what she had wrote.   
  
  
  
  
  
She was falling for him! He quickly closed the book. Pretending that he had never seen it. Although it was fresh in his mind. Videl was falling for him!!   
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibi Trunks: No more Romance!!!!!  
  
Me: Shut up. I have to finish this   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan walked out of the bathroom stumbling, although he had a book in his hand. "Videl I believe this is yours,"He handed it to her. A pained look crossed her face. "You read it, you jerk!,"She started out of the building. "Videl wait!, I feel the same way,"She stopped. SHe shook her head. "Do not lie to me,"She told him tears forming in her eyes. He shook his head. "I'm not lying to you, Videl,"Gohan said. She shook her head. "Why should I believe you,"She asked? "Because he's telling the truth,"A voice in back of then said. They turned around. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you to tell you straight up,"Pan said. "Tell us what!,"Videl snapped like herself again. She was previously a very dramatic person.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Im your daughter,"SHe told them. Their jaws dropped. "Look my Mom told me, that she was stubborn, but she wished some how it all could be changed, so Bulma created me and Bra a time machine, and well here I am,"She told them. They still hadn't said a word. "You know I always wanted a girl,"Videl said looking at her. Pan smiled looking at a younger version of her father. "I always want a child that would reach super sayjin,"He said. Pan smiled, hugging the two of them. Things were simple. For now at least!   
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me how long those monkeys are away,"The boss asked one of the soldiers. "Not to long where almost there,"He said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Oh that's the end. It's over.   
  
Chibi Trunks: What with the short chapter!  
  
Me: *crosses arms* I had to make it juicy, but not to juicy!   
  
Pan: And why did you make me cry, I hate crying. And I have reputation to keep!   
  
Bra: And why did you make me saw hardly nothing!   
  
Me: Um well..... Review please!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The ending No one can stop their love!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Thanks for al the reviews! And Dee let's just say that there realted to Frieza Ok Let me give you a clue Frieza's Son   
  
Chibi Trunks: Ok now this chapter will not have romance!   
  
Me: Yes it will tons of it  
  
Bra: *polishes nails*  
  
Pan: *reading magazine*  
  
Me: I don't own db, dbz, or dbgt. And that No Doubt's Running. Thanks to elf-princess and Dee for reviewing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl drunk some of her apple juice as she thought of the events that happen in the day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you fools mean mental test!,"The lizard like creature yelled. The wizard shook his head. "Yeah mental test,"He stammered. "What kind of MENTAL TEST,"He asked. "Well simple, if these two sayjins don't have tru love then they die,"The wizard spoke. "And if this test don't work,"The lizard like creature asked fangs growing. "Nothing,"The wizard spoke it was however a lie. He knew that if his master knew that if they test didn't work they'll all die. He might not have took the risk. "Well don't just stand there, start!,"The lizard like creature yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gohan I knew that-,"Goku stopped talking immeditaly as his Son dissapeared. Videl had too. The glass she once heald shattered onto the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gohan where are we,"Videl asked in a panicked tone. Gohan shook his head. He didn't know either. Gohan tried to get closer to Videl, but couldn't. His form began to go further away from her. He was now about a mile away from her. The only thing that got between them was a large pool of sand. Inside their was each other's family members. "Gohan help me, if you go to Videl you will only make me sink deeper"Chi Chi cried to her son. Gohan shook his head. He felt that wasn't his mother. But who was it. "Videl sweet pea, help me don't go to that boy,"Mr. Satan told him daughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Run  
  
Running all the time  
  
Running to the future  
  
With you right by my side  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Videl I love you and I'll do any thing for you,"Gohan spoke to her in a voice that made her heart melt. "Gohan I love you to,"She told him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Me  
  
I'm the one you chose   
  
Out of all the people   
  
You wanted me the most  
  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
  
Help me up lets keep on running  
  
Don't let me fall out of love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ "I loved you since you first walked in orange star high,"Videl spoke to him while running to him. He smiled at her. "Well I loved you every since your born,"Gohan teased running. Videl smiled back. That's all she needed right now. Was Gohan. "And I would care that the world came to the end, cause I have you!,"She yelled at him smiling sweetly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan ran further. Videl smiled at him running also. "I love you!!,"She screamed at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Be   
  
Be the one I need   
  
Be the one I trust most   
  
Don't stop inspiring me   
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan ran fast as he could. He finnally felt that he was going some where. Not just a couple of paces. But actually getting closer to her. She blew a kiss at him as she felt herself get closer to him also. Finally they made it to each other. Gohan stroked Videl's cheek with his hand. She smiled at him sweetly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
  
We work so much to keep it going  
  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan plunged in for a kiss. Videl gladly took it. He raped his hands around her waist, while kissing her. The kiss left passion behind as they departed. Gohan couldn't help it, he kissed her harder. Plunging his tongue into her mouth. Videl played with his tongue with her's.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A drop of sweat fell from the wizards for head. His plan wasn't going as planned. "Is there something wrong,"The lizard like creature asked in a cold voice. "No, just ummmm,"Some more sweat fell from his fore head. "There love is to true,"The wizard said. The lizard like creature balled his fist. "This better work!,"He boomed. He nodded his head slowly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan kissed Videl harder.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wizard slowly thought about his DV's death. She had tried to break through their love also. But it didn't work. The wizard why he even bothered trying to break up a **Rock Steady Vibe.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ The future....._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wizard continued to try his best. It all just failed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl purred into Gohans ear as they felt an aqua surrounding them. Yes their bond was complete.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire ship that the lizard like creature was in engulfed into flames. Just like D.V had died.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The newly found mates ended up right into the living room of the capsule corp complex kissing just like they had left off. br>   
  
  
  
  
  
_ Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
I really hope you make it  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
But it didn't matter they were going to be together, for all of entrenity.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Well that's the end of the story!   
  
Chibi Trunks: I hate no part and it was all romantic.   
  
Bra: I didn't have a part either   
  
Pan: Me either   
  
Me: Everyone ahd a part some time in the story so there. My story my rules.   
  
Ct, B, P: What eva   
  
Me: Please review. Well that's then end of the whole story I'm am now going to put the nail on the coffin. And end this story. Thank you to all those who reviewed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
